


He Could Be the One

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: This time, Crona wants to try to write a happy poem. Unfortunately, he gets a bit carried away with it. Kiona KidXCrona . Yaoi.





	He Could Be the One

After his failure with his first poem, Crona wanted to try and make a happier poem like Maka had suggested. At first, Soul and Black Star laughed at him, saying he probably couldn't do it with his depressing attitude. Ragnorok had popped up and actually defended Crona along with Kid.

"I believe he can do it." Kid had said with a smile in the Demon Sword Meister's direction.

Crona smiled a little at the memory as he sat at his desk, a piece of paper in front of him as he prepared to start his new poem.

"Whatcha thinking about, Crona?" Ragnorok asked as he popped up behind the pinkette and looked at what Crona was writing down.

"Nothing, Ragnorok." Crona covered his paper with a slight glance at his partner. "It's nothing."

"Sure." Ragnorok said with an almost knowing sound in his voice. "Sure it's nothing."

Crona waited until the Demon Sword had vanished before he looked back at his paper and began to write again.

* * *

"You're done?" Maka asked as Crona hesitantly came closer to her, Soul and the others.

Crona nodded. "Yes."

"I am not reading it." Soul said as he took a few steps back.

"You don't have to." Crona said. "I-I'd like to read it."

Everyone seemed surprised while Maka grinned and clapped her hands together.

"Good job, Crona! I'd love to hear it!"

"Um…." Crona glanced away from his audience nervously before he stared at his poem. "I called it… 'He could be the one.'"

Everyone waited patiently for Crona to begin.

Once he was sure he could keep his nerves and not back out of the room or go into Mr. Corner, Crona began to recite his poem.

"He is strange and enticing to me.

I don't understand him.

He is erratic one moment, then calm as can be.

When I am near him, I feel like a limb

Waving in the wind.

His black hair and gold eyes are so mystifying.

I can't comprehend. He sends

Shivers down my spine, so tantalizing.

He is so refined.

I can't understand why

I want him to be mine.

But I'm too shy.

I can't deal with it, so I hid

My feelings for Death the Kid."

Everyone remained quiet as Crona looked up at his audience to see their reactions.

A few glanced at Kid who had a surprised expression on his face, obviously unsure of how to react.

"That was…nice, Crona." Maka said finally, trying to break the awkward silence in the room. "Better than your other one definitely. Right, Soul?"

"Uh…." Soul blinked before shaking his head and smiling. "Definitely. Way better. It's cool."

Crona grinned, obviously relieved at the news.

"Hey, Kid." Liz said, waving her hand in front of the Shinigami's face.

"He's broken!" Patty giggled as she rapidly shook Kid in an attempt to snap him out of his daze.

"That…" Kid blinked as he finally came to his senses. "That was nice, Crona."

"Th-thank you, Kid-kun." Crona fidgeted nervously as he glanced away.

"I'm going to head home now." the black-haired Shinigami said as he slowly walked out of the room.

Crona watched him go with a disappointed expression on his face and Maka sighed.

"He doesn't hate you."

The pinkette glanced at Maka.

"If that's what you're wondering. He's just gotta collect his thoughts about this."

"Oh…" Crona stared sadly at the ground. "Okay…"

* * *

"I should never have written that poem." Crona sighed as sat in Mr. Corner in Maka's living room.

"It's not my fault." Ragnorok said as he rested his arms on Crona's head. "You're the one who wrote it."

"I didn't mean for it to go that far…."

Crona slowly glanced up when he heard the doorbell ring before gradually climbing to his feet and going to see who was at the door.

When he opened it, he saw no one.

"No one's there…." Crona murmured before he looked down to see a folded piece of paper on the doorstep.

Curiously he picked it up and opened it to see nice writing scrawled on it.

_Your poem was very nice and it finally gave me a sign._

_I just wanted to tell you,_

_That I also want you to be mine._

_I think that you could be the one, too._

Crona smiled faintly as he gently folded the paper and backed back into the house, putting the note in his pocket.


End file.
